


荒野的星夜

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine(Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 公路三十题：荒野的星夜TO 阿绫





	荒野的星夜

起先，他以为那是院子里的樱桃树在晚风下敲打他的窗户。他没在意，照旧坐在床垫上，脚腕交叉，赤脚踩着地面。没开灯的房间里漆黑一片，他的身形也仿若凝固在黑暗之中。只有偶尔从街角驶过的汽车才能将黄澄澄的尾灯光亮扫进这件简朴如囚室一般的卧室，短暂地映出他的眼睛，他深浅不一的虹膜恍若铺着干枯荷叶的深色池塘。敲打声又持续了一会儿，伴随着可疑的沙沙响动，就像正有个不耐烦的人用脚在他家院子的枯草坪上磨蹭。  
一声大得可疑的“砰”终于唤醒了他的注意力，就算是整棵樱桃树都倒在他的窗户上，发出的声响恐怕也不会比这更扰动人了。他的手原先就放在床垫上，现在就势一撑——垫子上凹陷出深深的峡谷——他站起身。由于长时间的一动不动，他脖颈处的肌肉都变僵了，他一边用左手揉了揉，一边推开窗子。十一月份细沙一般的雪花顺着他的动作涌进，落在他裸露在外的皮肤上后就顺从地化开。这样的天气里，他只穿着松垮的白背心和拳击短裤，却仍能像个稳定的火炉，让人不禁怀疑他凡人的血肉之下运转着一台永动机。  
他以为自己会看到闯进来的野兽，鼹鼠，鹿，甚至是狼。毕竟他这栋二层小屋就在镇子与森林的交界处，如同棋局上处境尴尬的士卒，进退皆是险情。或者是某个喝醉酒跟人打赌的愚蠢同级生，跑来他这个从头到脚都与那座学校格格不入的怪胎家里闹上一通。结果都不是，他低下头向下瞅的时候，迎接他的是一个不算完全陌生的笑容。凌晨两点，唐纳德•皮尔斯站在他家落雪的枯草坪上，抬起头来冲他咧着嘴。那颗标志性的金牙在夜色里一闪，就消失了；就像一场与吝啬的珠宝商的讨价还价，谨慎而鬼祟地手在阴沉的巷子里掀开手里的粗布包，来源不明的宝石项链眨眼般得闪了闪，又重被黑暗包裹。在黑洞洞的屋子里坐了那么久，他的眼睛已经适应了院子里寂静的暗淡，所以才能分辨出唐纳德手臂的动作——他在向他招手，幅度大得抹去了所有的含糊与误解。  
他们算不上认识，但也并非全然的陌生人。两人身上都有突兀地蹿动于镇子上普通高中里的异类气息，时常扰动敏感的嗅觉，惊动平凡的耳朵。只是唐纳德身上的伪装比他的多一些，更圆滑些。他，他就像是头原始的野兽，那股危险而凶猛的腥气即便是在寒冷的冬日，也难以逃开人们的察觉，尽管他们大都是群假意叛逆、寻求刺激的蠢货。他们就像林子里活动的两种不同的食肉动物，都曾闻到过彼此的气息，也在原始的默契之下不去侵犯对方的领地。现在那平衡如琥珀色的硬糖，被那颗金牙一下咬碎了。  
他没有做出回应的动作，只是转身捡起地上扔着的牛仔裤和毛衣套上，出卧室门之前，又随手抄起一件外套。低矮的走廊擦过他的脑袋，他在下楼梯前弯了弯身，好躲避陡然变换的天花板高度——这屋子确实和他的卧室一般粗制滥造。油滑的油漆工和水泥匠都在原本优厚，却被工头克扣的薪水下出了点力，总算是把他从那所精神病院一般荒凉瘆人的孤儿院里挖了出来，连带着那儿埋进他灵魂里的根须，一起挪植到了波（Po）镇。大多数小镇居民都从未踏足意大利，但他们却日日生活在以意大利最大的河流所命名的土地上。  
他的帽子被扔过狭窄的厨房区域，完全不用担心被老鼠啃食，因为厨房里能入口的东西仅是水龙头里流出的，带股生硬的铁锈味和消毒水味道的自来水。他一路下来都没有开灯，也没在房子里的寂静中激起什么水花。外头的人也许会因为这个而猜测他已经入睡，或是无声地谢绝了这个意料之外的邀约；总之今晚的等待将毫无收获，于是那家伙便会踩着寒风和枯草，懊恼地离开。他不知道自己是不是希望这样。但他还是在门口的几层报纸上磕了磕沾在靴底的小石子，没套袜子就穿上了，包住靴子顶端的金属谨慎地贴着他的脚趾。  
他一推开门，心头些微的疑虑和不适被阴冷的夜风给吹散了，樱桃树的影子在简易的篱笆上割出错落的飞羽。嗅到屋外凉爽冰冷的空气后他才意识到屋子里徘徊的那股陈腐又潮湿的气味，仿佛他并非两手空空地搬入，而是在背负着孤儿院的一部分，作为隐形的行囊。月亮大概是被厚重的云雨层挡住了，他不确定，但院子里皮尔斯的身影却没有因为微弱的光线而混进草木的阴影中。那家伙没走，戴着顶毛线帽，头发和帽子不分你我地胶着在一起，衬着他脸部的轮廓格外清晰。他能听见他因为寒冷而加重的呼吸声，和头顶树枝的轻摇一起搅得他大脑昏沉。  
皮尔斯的两只手分别塞进自己伙伴的大衣袖口里，他耸着肩膀，跺了跺脚，整个人往院子外倾斜，摆出个哆哆嗦嗦的指示。他往低矮的篱笆外一看，一开始还没明白，直到皮尔斯几乎是蹦跳着往外走的时候，他才反应过来那是辆熄火的车。  
他把手揣进外套的兜里，顶着暗淡的星光和深灰的夜幕跟了上去。秀气的樱桃树枝在他背后摇摆，时而擦过二楼他的那间小窗，发出一阵阵轻柔的敲打声，节奏几乎和他们一前一后的脚步重合。  
等走到车旁，皮尔斯终于肯把手从袖子里解放出来，从口袋里翻出车钥匙，摸索着打算开车门。钥匙和锁孔因为他发抖的右手而擦碰，发出类似冰刀滑过冰面的声音。不知是出于尴尬还是寒冷，皮尔斯微微抽了口气，然后把钥匙换到另一只手里。皮尔斯一边拧动钥匙，一边偏头示意他绕到副驾驶的那一侧去。他照做了。  
车身在他坐进副驾驶时沉了沉，车里有股暖乎乎的气味，仿佛过圣诞时大人们会放到炉子上煮到滚烫的，加进肉桂的甜酒。还有股肯定是来自车子暂时的主人身上的须后水气味，即便十一月的寒风也没能完全吹散那淡淡的薄荷香气。看样子皮尔斯没在他家院子里呆上多久，因为引擎一下子就发动起来，丝毫没有被冻住的迹象。车灯亮起，照出他家门口断齿一般的篱笆，还有漂浮的细微雪末。皮尔斯倒车时碾过路上的乱石，车身晃了晃，他把着方向盘的姿势越发别扭起来，仿佛那不是他自己的手，而是什么模样相仿的替代品。  
他没有在心里暗自祈祷皮尔斯的车技不至于让他们和这辆来路不明的车子一起撞翻在某棵倒霉的树上，但他的喉咙里肯定发出了点不赞成的咕哝声，皮尔斯的脑袋几乎是立刻朝他的方向转了过来。他察觉到有股视线啄着他的耳根，但不知为什么固执地目视前方，对颠簸的车身和心不在焉的驾驶员都不闻不问。前面也没什么好看的，橙黄色的车灯光线反射出一片荒林，光秃秃的枝干在光线下呈现出断骨的惨白。雪花不断地飘散下来，如同正传达一个静谧的私语，又或者他们陷入了被翻转过来的圣诞水晶球。在他身旁，皮尔斯打开了雨刷。  
幸好在离开荒地里的乱石地，驶上大路之后，车子的行驶便稳定起来。白日里熟悉的城镇在夜晚都变了个模样，被黑暗和雪花装点成了陌生的化石，在他们的匆匆扫过车前灯光下显露出陌生的琥珀色泽。雨刷持续地、呆板地往复移动着，发出的动静就和皮尔斯的呼吸声一样清晰，罩住他的耳朵，混杂成了并不恼人的背景噪音。他们在主干道上左转，平稳地滑进西南方向的城际公路时，他猜测时间已经过去了半个小时。  
半个小时，他们之间并未交换只言片语。唐纳德•皮尔斯闭紧了那张平日里总是咧着的嘴，他其实话并不多，但总给人一种一有机会就能喋喋不休上一刻钟的错觉。车子里的暖气一冒头，他就拽下了脑袋上的毛线帽——他现在看出那是棕色的，边角还缝着个可笑的鹿角商标——，一头金发没有因为他粗暴的动作而乱糟糟的，反而像是特意抹过发蜡一样服帖。  
这场突如其来的旅程并未让他如坐针毡、浑身不自在，其中的很大原因便是皮尔斯特意营造出来的安静氛围。像是某种小型猎食者的直觉，皮尔斯知道他憎恨喧闹，喧闹能像混合得正好的汽油和空气一样撞进散布在他的整个身体中的火星，紧跟其后的就是——爆发。人们把愤怒比喻成喷涌的岩浆并非仅存艺术性，在他身上，这个比喻贴切得叫人生不出惊讶。要么是发泄，找人干架，或是疯了似的运动；要么就是用绷起青筋的力道攥紧拳头，在墙壁上砸出猩红的波浪状凹陷。在孤儿院里这么做的后果是被关禁闭，被毒打，被断绝饮食；在阿卡莱高中，他只消吃上几个可去可不去的紧闭和敷衍似的留堂。大家都以为是那些在他背后低声叨咕的“私生子”、“野种”、“傻子”刺激了他，其实只是那些词语所连成的嘈杂而已。就算他们念叨的是超级碗的比赛进程，结果也不会有什么太大的不同。那几个倒霉蛋还认为自己理亏呢。  
公路边上的围栏上落着一层薄薄的雪，在车子经过时被气流卷起，而后又将慢悠悠地落回原处。除了轮胎上防滑链在他家门口前的荒地上所碾出的印记，他们的行踪几乎如同这场夜雪一般不留痕迹——只要第二天的太阳像往常一样升起。  
雨刷还在顽固地活动着，在他身旁，皮尔斯单手操纵着方向盘。也许是因为暖气已经开足的缘故，他大衣的领口不知什么时候解开了，露出脖子上一抹如石油般刺眼的黑色印记，一个纹身。  
“今晚刚弄的。”在将近一个小时的沉默之后，皮尔斯终于开口了。他的声音像意外滑落山谷的石块。皮尔斯腾出左手又把领口拽开了些，接着打开了车内的顶灯。如果不是他喉结的轻微颤抖和不自觉舔着下唇的动作，他会以为这是一个故意暴露出弱点的挑衅。皮尔斯的喉咙上有白杨树叶的纹理，新刺上去的骷髅头随着他偶尔的吞咽上下移动，像个热乎乎的活动靶子，正等着利箭穿过那顶可笑的贝雷帽，撕开这个意味复杂的宣告。他觉得车里的暖气有些太足了，于是脱掉了外套，扔它到后座去与皮尔斯湿乎乎的毛线帽做伴。  
“快到了。”皮尔斯说，他的音调里有安抚暴躁孩童的故作轻松。“今晚的天气很好，”他继续说，“夜空晴朗。”  
将近凌晨三点，被特意指出的晴朗夜空上依旧漂浮着少许云层。月亮不是被积雨云挡住了，而是根本就没有出现此处的夜空当中，他出门时脑海里一闪而过的猜测是错的，今晚是新月。车里头的气味和暖气，连带着单调的雨刷响动与皮尔斯规律的呼吸声，一起组成了一张用羽毛和小石子编织成的捕梦网，让他陷入一种舒适的，介于清醒与入睡之间的安宁状态。这很少见，他想也许自己能和唐纳德•皮尔斯这个人和平共处，以他的规矩和平共处。  
皮尔斯没撒谎。车子拐进一处偏僻的山道，随后的颠簸只持续了不到五分钟，他们就停下了。车灯照出一片宽阔的空地，从围栏的高度和警示牌来看，他们正处在半山腰，不算太危险，但摔下去之后的存活希望也同样渺茫。  
他率先下了车，在刺骨的山间寒风里活动被安全带禁锢了太久的筋骨。他对狭窄的地方既习惯又厌恶，这是孤儿院深植在他灵魂当中的矛盾根须之一。皮尔斯紧跟在他身后，听响动，他没有多此一举地锁上车。  
“我猜你不喜欢你现在的名字，”皮尔斯说，“所以我还是叫你‘24’吧。莱斯是个讨人厌的高中校长，他取的名字也好不到哪里去。”  
24是他在孤儿院时的编号，每周都用记号笔重新在后颈涂抹一遍。他确实更加习惯这个称呼。皮尔斯大概是看到了他在那栋屋子门廊上刻下的数字，但他能把那个凶狠粗糙的刻痕与名字联系在一起，如果被联系的对象换成一个普通人，估计此刻只想狠狠揍揍他一拳了。  
耳边响起的熟悉称呼没让他动弹，后颈处的油性笔标记仿佛一个灼伤他的刻痕，和此刻俯瞰所见的点点灯火一样，仿佛将会燃烧到时光之河的尽头。  
“厄里达诺斯（Eridanus）。抬头看，24。”一只手放在他的后腰，力度截至在外套上，只是为了引导而放在那儿的。  
“我说过今晚天气晴朗。”皮尔斯有点自得地说。  
他可以不抬头看的，就像他可以不从床垫上站起来，就像他可以当着皮尔斯的面摔上车门回屋。他抬头。在他们的头顶，猎户座明亮的光芒和点点雪花之下，波江座蜿蜒出一条西南方向的河流，在漫长的时光之河里，那里的恒星曾执着地燃烧。  
“我现在倒希望那个传说是真的。”皮尔斯低声说，他呼出的白气向上碰着了一枚雪花，那精致的、独一无二的六角冰晶融化了一角，24转过头看着他。“在法厄同驾驶他父亲的马车的那天，太阳因此偏离了既定的轨道，烧毁大片森林和村庄，挺酷的吧。不过他的下场不怎么样，被雷击中摔死在波河里。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，24知道那个传说。法厄同是赫利俄斯的私生子，他的行为让一条河流升上天空，永恒地在所有生灵的头顶流动。  
“太阳便不会升起。”他说。于是这场夜雪将永远温柔地洒向大地，不断地被卷起，又落下。  
皮尔斯的须后水气味像某种动作隐秘的藤蔓一样，在他发觉之前就缠住了他。那个招摇的家伙凑近了，皮尔斯拉开遮住右手的沉重衣袖，一路把碍事的衣物拉到手肘。他暴露在外的皮肤上有着寄生物一般的猩红色疤痕，像是被某种燃烧的怪物吞下又吐出，让人想起被烫伤的爬行动物。  
“你终于肯说话了。”唐纳德•皮尔斯说，他的蓝灰色眼睛像是发布浓雾警报之后的海面，又像是头顶的天空终将亮起时，昼夜交错之间的色彩。他笑了一下，用舌头舔了舔那颗招摇的金牙对他示意，然后将衣袖恢复原状。  
“金牙比烧伤更吸引人，相信我。”唐纳德说。  
他用发蜡整理了头发，他想，还刮了胡子，纹了个新纹身，不知道从哪里整了一辆车，凌晨两点用石子砸我的窗户。  
他对上唐纳德的眼睛。雪还在无声地飘落，头顶的星河闪烁出温和的、安宁的光。  
“唐纳德•皮尔斯。”他说。  
他看见唐纳德的笑容，那颗金牙，和他那终于摘掉手套的右手一起招摇地暴露在夜幕之下。  
“很高兴认识你。”唐纳德说。

END


End file.
